Du Decimo au Primo
by Miguya-san
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si Tsuna et toute la dixième génération Vongola étaient envoyés au temps de la première?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**  
C'était une journée classique dans le manoir Vongola. Tout le monde s'occupait de ses affaires et cela allait à tout le monde.

Dans un des nombreux bureaux du manoir se trouvait un homme assez jeune aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux orange vif. Ce dernier était en train de s'occuper de la paperasse, qui commençait à le désespérer, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre homme, aux cheveux rose-rouge et aux yeux de la même couleur, qui tenait une tasse dans sa main droite.

\- Alors, tu avances boss ?  
\- S'il te plait G, appelle-moi par mon prénom…  
\- Comme tu veux. Je t'ai fait un café.  
\- Merci. Tu peux me le poser sur le coin de table ?  
\- Bien sûr. Tu ne veux pas faire une petite pause ?  
\- Non, je ne peux pas prendre de retard.

Leur petite discussion fut interrompue par l'irruption de Daemon, qui avait dans les bras une pile de feuilles. Il la déposa sur le bureau, plus que chargé, de son boss.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?  
\- Nufufu~ une petite bagarre avec des bandits et certaines maisons ont été…Touchées.  
\- Par « touchées » tu veux dire rasées, imbécile d'illusionniste !  
\- Eh bien… « Cheveux rose » à l'air énervé…  
\- ILS SONT ROUGES !

Sentant son mal de tête s'accentuer, Giotto porta douloureusement une main à sa tête.

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler…  
\- Oi, ça va Giotto ?  
\- Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué…  
\- Bon je vous laisse. Primo. Cheveux rose.

G du utiliser tout son self control pour ne pas sauter sur l'illusionniste qui quittait la pièce. Il savait qu'une dispute apporterai encore plus de paperasse a son pauvre boss, qui était déjà plongé dedans.

Faisant irruption dans la pièce a son tour, le gardien des nuages Vongola déposa, à son tour, une pile de feuilles plus imposante que celle du gardien de la brume. Une migraine vint marteler les tempes de Giotto qui posa la question, ne voulant pas vraiment connaitre la réponse

\- Alaude. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?  
\- Un léger différent avec une autre famille d'herbivores.

Le bras droit Vongola du prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas se mettre à hurler après l'autre gardien.

\- C'est tout ?  
\- Hn.  
\- Bon…Puisque tu reviens de mission, va te reposer, je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de tes services.  
\- Hn.  
\- Toi aussi tu peux aller te reposer G.  
\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Pas la peine, je suis en pleine forme, M **oi.**  
\- G…  
\- Et puis, je ne vais pas te laisser affronter cette paperasse seul !  
\- Merci G.  
\- C'est normal. Donc ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?  
\- La tout de suite, si tu pouvais vérifier que Lambo, Knuckle et Asari n'ont pas détruit la moitié du manoir…  
\- Je m'en occupe !

Les deux gardiens sortirent de la pièce, laissant seul Giotto, qui ne put retenir un soupir. Il aimait beaucoup tous ses gardiens, mais il devait avouer qu'ils étaient compliqués à gérer.

Il attrapa le café que lui avait apporté G, quand un spasme lui parcourut le bras, lui faisant lâcher sa tasse, qui se brisa sur le bureau, laissant ainsi son contenu imprégné les documents.

Le boss Vongola écarta le plus rapidement possible les papiers, espérant pouvoir sauver ses feuilles, ce qu'il réussit en grande partie. Frustré par sa propre maladresse, il poussa un soupir agacé avant d'être prit d'un soudain vertige, qui le fit tomber à genoux. Il resta ainsi plusieurs instants, avant de reprendre à peu près ses esprits.

Il commença à se relever en prenant appuie sur son bureau, mais ses jambes n'avaient plus aucunes forces, et il tomba une fois de plus.

Le hasard voulu que ce soit à ce moment précis que revint G. Malgré le bureau, il vit distinctement son boss tenter de se relever pour s'écrouler.

\- Giotto !

Le bras droit se précipita auprès Giotto et s'agenouilla face à lui.

\- Giotto ! Tu m'entends ?!  
\- O-oui…  
\- Fais une pause bordel !  
\- Pas le peine-  
\- ça suffit ! Tu es à bout !  
\- Je…Je… G, la pièce tourne trop...  
\- Reste éveillé Giotto ! Reprends-toi !  
\- Désolé…

G posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Il attendit comme ça jusqu'à ce que celui-ci relève la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est bon ? Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Oui, merci. Maintenant, faut que j'y retour-  
\- Non. Tu va t'assoir dans ton fauteuil et attendre sans bouger que je revienne avec Knuckle.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, je-  
\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ce malaise ?!  
\- Je…Je ne sais pas…

Tout a coup, G fut pris d'un doute angoissant.

\- Giotto. Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

\- Giotto, répond moi.  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- Putain de merde, GIOTTO ! C'en est plus qu'assez ! Tu ne bouges pas ! Si quand tu reviens tu n'as bougé ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, je te jure que je te ligote à ton a ton lit ! D'ailleurs, Quand as-tu DORMI pour la dernière fois ?!  
\- …

Le gardien de la tempête se leva et se mit a courir dans le manoir cherchant désespérément le prêtre. Ce dernier était tranquillement entrain de sortir de sa chambre

\- G ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à l'extrême ?!  
\- Imbécile de prêtre viens avec moi tout de suite !  
\- Tu es blessé ?!  
\- Pas le temps d'expliquer VIENS

Le prêtre suivit son ami qui s'était mis à courir le plus vite possible. Il sentait l'angoisse lui nouer la gorge. Il ne pensait pas que son boss pouvait s'être autant surmené.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'angoisse du bras droit se décupla en voyant Giotto allongé sur le côté, les yeux fermés et la respiration hachée.

Knuckle prit immédiatement son pouls. Il fit une petite grimace avant de placer sa main sur son front. En sentant cette fameuse main, le boss Vongola entrouvrit les yeux et reconnut ses deux gardiens.

\- Giotto !  
\- Giotto ! Tu ne dois pas bouger à l'extrême !  
\- Dé…Désolé G…J'ai…un peu bougé…  
\- Imbécile ! Knuckle, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?!  
\- Il faut le transporter dans une chambre pour qu'il puisse avant tout se reposer !  
\- Je m'en charge !  
\- Essaye de ne pas trop le faire bouger à l'extrême !  
\- D'accord !

G prit son boss dans ses bras, a la manière d'une princesse, et fut épouvanté par le poids ou plutôt le non-poids que faisait son boss. Il marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à une chambre, qui en temps normal était pour les invités, mais dans ce cas la, c'était la plus proche, Knuckle le suivit, l'air tout aussi inquiet que lui.

Il déposa le blond dans le lit avant de le couvrir d'une couverture. Le gardien du soleil, prit une chaise, s'assit à côté du lit, et activa sa flamme. Tout en restant concentré il donné ses directives.

\- G, il me faut une bassine d'eau froide, des serviettes ou des gants de toilettes, et un thermomètre.  
\- Compris !

Le bras droit courut jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche et rassembla tout ce que lui prêtre lui avait demandé avant de repartir au pas de course.

\- Tiens !  
\- Merci.  
\- Je peux faire autre chose ?  
\- A part t'asseoir et attendre, non.  
\- Tu penses qu'on devrait prévenir les autres gardiens ?  
\- Je pense qu'on devrait attendre à l'extrême que Giotto soit un peu mieux, sinon l'extrême énergie de tout le monde va encore plus le fatigué.  
\- Tu as raison…Depuis quand tu es aussi réfléchi ?!  
\- Je suis réfléchi à l'extrême !  
\- Mouais…

G préfère interrompre leur discussion maintenant, ne voulant pas de dispute, surtout avec Giotto dans cet état. Il prit à son tour une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit, priant pour que son ami se réveille bientôt.

Ce « bientôt » fut vite remplacé par un « maintenant ». Au grand soulagement des deux gardiens Vongola, le blond ouvrit les yeux.

\- G…Knuckle…  
\- Giotto !  
\- Comment te sens-tu à l'extrême ?  
\- Mieux, merci beaucoup.  
\- Giotto, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais si mal ?  
\- Je ne vais pas si mal, j'ai juste eu gros coup de fatigue.  
\- Te fous pas de nous ! Tu es clairement éreinté !  
\- Et tu souffres de malnutrition !  
\- J'essayerai de faire plus attention. Maintenant il faut que j'y retourne.  
\- C'est hors de question ! Tu dois rester alité à l'extrême !  
\- Si le stupide prêtre te dit de rester coucher, tu l'écoute boss !  
\- G, je t'en prie, appelle-moi par mon prénom…  
\- Tch. Tu n'es vraiment pas possible…Dès que cela concerne ta famille, tu es plus protecteur et attentif que jamais et dès que c'est à propos de toi, tu ne fais plus attention !  
\- Désolé…  
\- Je ne te demande pas des excuses ! Je veux que tu fasses attention !  
\- Calme toi G, ne le surmène pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà a l'extrême.

G ne put s'empêcher une pointe de culpabilité en voyant le sourire triste et fatigué de Giotto. Ce dernier se redressa et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de porter brusquement sa main a son visage en grimaçant.

\- Giotto !  
\- ça-ça va…J'ai…j'ai juste une migraine…foudroyante…  
\- ça suffit pour l'instant. Repose-toi, on s'occupe du reste.  
\- Mais la paperasse-  
\- Attendra. Continue comme ça et je te ligote vraiment !  
\- J'ai compris…

Le blond se rallongea en soupirant.

\- Vous avez prévenu les autres ?  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Je suppose que c'est inutile de vous demandez de ne rien leur dire ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ne les inquiétez pas trop…Et ne vous inquiétez pas trop tout court d'ailleurs.  
\- Comment tu peux nous dire ça après avoir fait un malaise ?!  
\- Mais maintenant je me sens mieux !  
\- Mais ton organisme, non à l'extrême ! Ton système immunitaire est affaibli, tu es plus sensible aux bactéries et donc aux maladies !  
\- DONC TU TE REPOSES ET TU ARRETE DE TRAVAILLER !  
\- G ! TU VAS AGRAVER SON MAL DE TÊTE A L'EXTRÊME !  
\- ET C'EST TOI QUI DIT CA ?!  
\- OUI ET JE LE DIS A L'EXTRÊME !  
\- TU ES SURTOUT EXTRÊMEMENT BRUYANT !  
-Chuuuut !  
\- hein ?!

Knuckle pointa du doigt Giotto, qui, malgré les hurlements de ses deux amis, s'était endormi.

\- Il doit être extrêmement épuisé s'il arrive à s'endormir comme ça.  
\- Imbécile

G mit son index sous son œil, montrant les larges cernes qui ornaient les paupières du boss Vongola.

\- ça se voit, non ?  
\- Mmh…Bon, comment on prévient les autres ? Ils vont rapidement se rendre compte que Giotto n'est plus dans son bureau à l'extrême et s'ils le découvrent avant qu'on ne leurs annoncent, ça va devenir compliqué.  
\- Je pense qu'on devrait leur annoncer séparément.  
\- Bonne idée  
\- Je m'occupe de Daemon et Alaude, toi, occupes toi de Lampo et Asari.  
\- Bonne chance à l'extrême !  
\- Ne m'en parle pas…Mais c'est soit ça, soit vous détruisez le manoir !  
\- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles !  
\- Bref… Asari et Lampo sont partis se balader dans le parc à côté.  
\- J'y vais  
\- Je vais tout de suite prévenir les autres. On peut laisser Giotto seul ?  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas à l'extrême.

Le bras droit se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour aller à l'étage, là où se trouver les chambres des gardiens de la brume et des nuages.

Il toqua à la porte d'Alaude, qui ouvrit cette dernière sans dire un mot.

\- Herbivore ?  
\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que le b…que Giotto était alité jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.  
\- Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Il a fait un malaise peu de temps après ton départ et je suis tout de suite allé chercher Knuckle.  
\- Où ?  
\- La première chambre à gauche à partir de son bureau.

Le solitaire partit sans poser de question, mais G savait que cela lui suffisait. Il allait juste vérifier l'état de Giotto avant de retourner à ses occupations, tout en vérifiant de temps en temps que Giotto restait coucher.

\- Maintenant, je dois trouver Daemon…  
\- Tu me cherchait ? Nufufu~

L'illusionniste apparut derrière lui, toujours le même sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres.

\- Oui. Le primo est au repos forcé.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ?  
\- Parce qu'il s'est surmené et qu'il a fait un malaise.  
\- Eh bien…  
\- Si tu le vois debout, sans que personne ne t'est dit qu'il en avait le droit, oblige-le à retourner au lit, de force si tu veux mais tu ne dois pas le blessé d'avantage. Compris ?  
\- Compris, « Cheveux rose ».  
\- Sale…Rah…Si tu le cherches, il est dans la première chambre à côté de son bureau.  
\- Merci pour cette information, Nufufu~  
\- Et laisse le se reposer !  
\- On dirait presque que tu ne me fais pas confiance « Cheveux rose » !  
\- Grrr.

Après le grognement de G, la « tête de melon » disparut, laissant le gardien de la tempête, qui se retenait de hurler sa rage, seul.

Au lieu de crier, il lâcha seulement un long soupir agacé pour ensuite descendre l'escalier pour retourner dans la chambre de son ami, ou il savait qu'il aller retrouver Alaude et Daemon. Il commença a marcher pour y aller, mais une explosion retentit depuis le couloir menant a la chambre. Il n'en fallut pas plus a G pour foncer jusqu'à ses amis.

* * *

 **Voila! Pauvre Gio...**  
 **Je ne sais pas si je serai régulière dans mes chapitres et ils seront surement un peu plus court que celui la.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez venir lire la suite ^^**  
 **Donnez moi vos avis, vos conseils ou vos questions en mettant une review (ça m'encourage et ça me motive a écrire la suite!)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ennael- J'ai corrigé les petites fautes dont tu m'as fait part ! Merci beaucoup ^^ (et pour la répétition de début, c'est volontaire xD)  
Clasareth- Mercchiiii * ^ *  
Oshurei- Je sais bien, mais je préfère Asari, je sais pas pourquoi x)  
** **Kinitori Natsumi- Merci beaucoup! Et la voila la suite ^^** _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Le gardien de la tempête couru aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à la chambre maintenant attribué à son boss. En voyant Daemon, Alaude et Knuckle se battre, il sentait la colère lui monter à la tête.

\- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!  
\- G ! AIDE-MOI A LES CALMER ! ILS NE VEULENT PAS ARRETER LEUR COMBAT !  
\- Je vais vous arrêter.  
\- Nufufu~ Mais je n'ai encore rien fait mon alouette !  
\- SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS BATTRE, VOUS FAITES çA DEHORS, LE PLUS LOIN POSSIBLE, ET TOI KNUCKLE, TU ARRÊTE DE HURLER !  
\- MAIS TOI AUSSI TU HURLES A L'EXTREME !  
\- POUR TE DIRE D'ARRETER, IMBECILE DE PRÊTRE !  
\- ça va devenir intéressant Nufufu~  
\- ET TU N'ETAIS PAS SENSÉ ALLER CHERCHER ASARI ET LAMPO ?!  
\- J'Y ALLAIS, MAIS J'AVAIS OUBLIE MON CHAPELET ET QUAND JE SUIS REVENU, ILS ETAIENT DEJA LA !  
\- UN PRÊTRE QUI PERD SON CHAPELET ?! ON AURA TOUT VU !  
\- Mmh…

Tout le monde se tut en entendant le gémissement de Giotto, qui ouvrit les yeux en se redressant.

\- Oi, Knuckle. Il peut se redresser ?  
\- S'il ne bouge pas plus, ça devrait aller.  
\- Tu as entendu Giotto ?  
\- Oui, oui…J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
\- A peine quelques minutes.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité.  
\- Et bien, ça ne suffit pas. Continue à dormir, de toute manière, on ne te laissera pas faire autre chose.  
\- Tu es sur G ? Je pense qu'il devrait manger à l'extrême !  
\- Oh, bonne idée. Alaude, Daemon, vous pouvez faire en sorte que quelqu'un nous apporte le repas ?  
\- Hn.  
\- En temps normal, je refuserai, mais si c'est pour le primo~

Les gardiens de la brume et des nuages quittèrent la pièce, l'un sans rien ajouter, et l'autre un ayant un petit rire inquiétant.

\- Bon… A part cela, G, il n'y a pas eu de problème ?  
\- Comment veux-tu qu'il y est un problème, en même pas 10 minute ?  
\- Ah ah…Tu as raison, je m'en fais pour rien…  
\- Voilà !  
\- Knuckle, dans combien de temps je serai guéri ?  
\- Mmh…Complétement ou assez pour travailler ?  
\- Assez pour travailler  
\- 1 semaine. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais chercher Lampo et Asari.

Le boss et son bras droit regardèrent Knuckle quitter la pièce, avant que G reprenne la parole.

\- Tu ne travailleras pas temps que tu ne seras pas complétement guéri !  
\- G. Je sais bien que tu es inquiet, mais si je ne travaille pas, les autres familles vont commencer à avoir des doutes et certaines pourraient en profiter.  
\- Je sais bien…Mais je ne veux pas que tu te tues comme ça a la tâche.  
\- J'y ferai plus attention. Je te le promets.  
\- Tu me rediras ça la prochaine fois que tu feras un malaise.  
\- G…  
\- Je sais. Tu n'as pas le choix. Mais comprends bien que ça m'énerve de te voir être si mal sans pouvoir t'aider.  
\- ça ne devrait plus arriver. Ce mois-ci, une famille a été éliminé, et c'est ce qui a provoqué cette agitation, et du coup, cette paperasse.  
\- Donc, c'est bon ?  
\- Pas encore, mais bientôt, oui.  
\- Bon ! Changeons un peu de sujet ! Cozart doit arriver demain soir.  
\- Je pourrai me balader avec lui ?  
\- Il faudra demander à Knuckle.  
\- Et Cozart sera seul ?  
\- Oui, il a préféré être discret.  
\- je le comprends…Bon.

Giotto commença à enlever la couverture qui le recouvrait mais G le stoppa.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
\- Je me lève, pourquoi ?  
\- Pas question ! Tu restes couché !  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu es encore faible !  
\- Je vais juste marcher un peu !  
\- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre !  
\- G, je pense que toi et Knuckle exagéraient un peu mon état. D'accord, je me suis un peu surmené, j'aurai dû faire plus attention, mais j'ai juste fait un petit malaise, rien de bien méchant. J'ai vu pire.  
\- Bon...Alors je reste avec toi, et tu ne marches pas longtemps !  
\- D'accord ! De toute manière, il faut qu'on revienne dans quelques minutes, pour le repas.

Le blond se leva avec l'aide de G, qui le tenait comme s'il allait s'effondre à tout instant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son bras droit pour s'en servir comme appui.

Ils se baladèrent dans le jardin qui entourait le manoir, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour admirer la travailles des jardiniers.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les hortensias, qu'ils trouvaient tous les deux magnifiques. Ils allaient continuer leur chemin quand un nuage de fumé rose apparut dans les buissons d'hortensias.

G passa immédiatement devant son boss, prêt à se battre pour le défendre. Une main sortit de la fumée, vite suivit par le reste de son corps. Giotto et G restèrent perplexes quelques instants.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun comme ses yeux était maintenant face à eux. Il avait l'air tellement paniqué, que le blond eu un peu pitié pour lui.

\- Oi ! Qui es-tu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?!  
\- D-Désolé !  
\- Calmes toi G, tu vois bien que c'est un enfant. Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi.  
\- Tsunayoshi ? Tu viens de quel pays gamin ?  
\- Du…Du Japon.  
\- Je me disais aussi…  
\- Tsunayoshi, qu'est-ce que tu fais en Italie ?  
\- Euh…Comment dire…Je viens rendre visite…a…des amis

Giotto sentit grâce a son hyper intuition qu'il mentait. Mais il sentait aussi que ce garçon ne leur voulait aucun mal.

\- Et comment tu es entré dans le jardin du manoir ?  
\- Euh…Par l'entrée.  
\- L'entrée devrait être fermée avec le portail…Si Asari et Lampo sont rentrée, peut-être-  
\- Qu'ils ont oubliés de le fermer. Je vais les tuer…  
\- Calmes-toi G, ce n'est pas très grave !  
\- Pas très grave ?! Ils laissent entrer des gens ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un espion, donc un ennemi !  
\- Je sais que les autres familles peuvent se servir de méthode douteuse, mais de là à se servir d'un enfant…D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu ?  
\- 14 ans…  
\- Oh. Excuse-moi, je te pensais plus jeune.  
\- Non, ce-ce n'est rien !  
\- Veux-tu qu'on te conduises chez tes amis ?  
\- Euh...Non, non, ça ira ! Ils sont partis en vacances sans me prévenir et j'attends leur retour !  
\- Et où vas-tu attendre ?  
\- Ah…Eh bien…Je…  
\- Tu n'en a aucune idée, c'est ça gamin ?  
\- …oui…  
\- Giotto, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le laisse partir ?  
\- Tsunayoshi, tu veux loger au manoir le temps que tes amis reviennent ?

G restait bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de hurler sur son boss, sous le regard ahuri de Tsuna.

\- LE SURMENAGE A FAIT SURCHAUFFER TON CERVEAU GIOTTO ?!  
\- Doucement G, ce n'est qu'un enf-adolescent ! On ne va pas le laisser comme ça tout de même.  
\- Et si c'était un ennemi ?!  
\- G, je te le répète, il est trop jeune pour ça.

Le boss resta calme malgré l'agitation de son gardien. Son hyper intuition disait que le garçon mentait, mais qu'il devait le protéger. Mais de quoi ? ça, c'est ce qu'il comptait découvrir.

\- Fais moi confiance G.  
\- Raaaah…Bon, tu as gagné.  
\- Parfait. Ça te va Tsunayoshi ?  
\- Oui, oui, mais s'il vous plait, appelez moi Tsuna, Tsunayoshi ça fait trop formel je trouve !  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je ne veux gâcher votre joie, mais va falloir le présenter aux autres gardiens. Et là, ça va être moins amusant.

* * *

 **Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court, mais bon, je me suis dit que c'était bien de couper là! Le prochain chapitre sera probablement plus long et il sera du point de vue de Tsuna. (Je vais bien me marrer a décrire la rencontre gardiens première génération/Tsunayoshi XD)  
Merci beaucoup a toutes les personnes qui ont lu et qui ont mis une review, ça me motive a continuer !  
Donc n'hésitez pas a en laisser une! x)  
Miguya~  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**-Kinitori Natsumi-Si tu savais...  
-SenseiFujuki- Mercchhiiiii !  
-FreeZy83-T'inquiète, tu vas vite comprendre ^^  
-Clasareth- En voila un autre!  
** **-karo-Merci !** _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

« Cette journée avait si bien commencée… »

Reprenons au matin même. Tsunayoshi se réveilla presque à l'heure, grâce au délicat coup de marteau de Reborn. Le jeune homme s'habilla à toute vitesse et sortit de chez lui. Dehors l'attendait Gokudera et Yamamoto, les deux souriant à la vue de Tsuna.

\- Dixième du nom !  
\- Tu es en retard Tsuna !  
\- Désolé !  
\- Va falloir courir si on veut pas être en retard…  
\- Courir tout le trajet ?!  
\- Yep !  
\- Mais je suis pas assez endurant !  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous porterai !  
\- Oublie ça Gokudera…

Malgré les réticences du plus jeune, les trois garçons se mirent à courir. Au bout de seulement une dizaine de pas ils s'arrêtèrent. Lambo venait de sortir d'un buisson, tenant en main plusieurs grenades.

\- Muahaha ! Je vais t'avoir cette fois Reborn !  
\- Gamin !  
\- Stupide vache afro !  
\- Lambo, Reborn n'est pas avec nous, alors range ces grenades avant que ça ne dégénèr-  
\- Stupidera ! Prends-toi ça !

L'enfant dégoupilla ses grenades pour les lancer directement sur Gokudera qui les esquivas aisément. Lorsqu'il sortit à son tour des dynamites, Tsunayoshi sentit que cela aller mal se passer et préféra s'interposer.

La déflagration causée par les dynamites le secoua un peu mais il ne reçu pas de sérieuse blessure. Ce qui lui permit de se relever et d'attraper la vache pour l'empêcher de provoquer d'avantage l'argenté.

\- Stop ! On se calme !  
\- Désolé dixième du nom ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?  
\- Non, juste étourdi, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Tu aurais dû faire plus attention, Tsunaze.

Le surnommé « Tsunaze » se retourna pour faire face a son professeur. Reborn, fidèle a lui-même, était en costard, et il avait l'air assez contrarié.

\- Reborn !  
\- Tu vas devoir trouver une bonne raison pour expliquer ton retard.  
\- Ce-Ce n'est pas ma faute !  
\- Mah mah ! Calmez-vous, si on court assez vite ça devrait aller !  
\- Il a raison dixième du nom !

Alors que Tsuna allait recommencer à courir, il sentit son hyper-intuition lui hurler de faire attention. Il comprit le danger en voyant Lambo, qui venait de sauter de ses bras, sortir le Bazooka des dix ans.

La veille, Reborn les avait informés, lui et le reste de la famille, qu'il fallait faire extrêmement attention au Bazooka, qui était défaillant. Bien sûr, le bébé en costard devait donner à Spanner et Irie pour qu'ils le réparent, sauf que Lambo ne s'était apparemment pas laisser faire et qu'il avait récupéré le bazooka.

Il y avait une chance sur 5 que le Bazooka lui tombe dessus, s'il tombait sur quelqu'un et non pas par terre. Forcément, il fallut que cela lui tombe dessus.

\- Tsuna !  
\- Dixième du nom !  
\- Cette journée avait si bien commencée…

XxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Tsuna rouvrit les yeux, il était face a deux hommes. Un blond et un avec des cheveux roses-rouges. Il les reconnu presque immédiatement. Le premier boss Vongola et son bras droit Vongola primo et G.

Il se mit tout de suite a paniqué. Normalement le bazooka devait l'amener 10 ans dans le futur, pas 400 ans dans le passé !

\- Oi ! Qui es-tu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?!

L'adolescent remercia intérieurement Reborn de l'avoir obligé apprendre l'Italien.

\- D-Désolé !  
\- Calmes toi G, tu vois bien que c'est un enfant. Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'adolescent remercia aussi intérieurement le ciel d'avoir donné un caractère aussi gentil et compatissant a son ancêtre.

\- Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi.  
\- Tsunayoshi ? Tu viens de quel pays gamin ?  
\- Du…Du Japon.  
\- Je me disais aussi…  
\- Tsunayoshi, qu'est-ce que tu fais en Italie ?

Donc il était en Italie. Devait-il en déduire que son lui futur était en Italie en ce moment même ? avec tous ces disfonctionnements, il se demandait si ce n'était pas juste une coïncidence. Une malheureuse coïncidence. Maintenant, il devait trouver une excuse crédible.

\- Euh…Comment dire…Je viens rendre visite…a…des amis

Certes, il pouvait y avoir plus crédible.

\- Et comment tu es entré dans le jardin du manoir ?

Il ne connaissait pas du tout la structure du manoir. Alors il improvisa.

\- Euh…Par l'entrée.

Il n'avait jamais été très bon en improvisation.

\- L'entrée devrait être fermée avec le portail…Si Asari et Lampo sont rentrée, peut-être-  
\- Qu'ils ont oubliés de le fermer. Je vais les tuer…  
\- Calmes-toi G, ce n'est pas très grave !  
\- Pas très grave ?! Ils laissent entrer des gens ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un espion, donc un ennemi !  
\- Je sais que les autres familles peuvent se servir de méthode douteuse, mais de là à se servir d'un enfant…D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu ?  
\- 14 ans.  
\- Oh. Excuse-moi, je te pensais plus jeune.  
\- Non, ce-ce n'est rien !  
\- Veux-tu qu'on te conduises chez tes amis ?

Surtout pas.

\- Euh...Non, non, ça ira ! Ils sont partis en vacances sans me prévenir et j'attends leur retour !  
\- Et où vas-tu attendre ?  
\- Ah…Eh bien…Je…  
\- Tu n'en a aucune idée, c'est ça gamin ?

\- …oui…  
\- Giotto, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le laisse partir ?

L'adolescent se retint de crier Oui.

\- Tsunayoshi, tu veux loger au manoir le temps que tes amis reviennent ?

Il resta un moment perplexe mais il se reprit assez vite pour voir G lui aussi bouche-bée.

\- LE SURMENAGE A FAIT SURCHAUFFER TON CERVEAU GIOTTO ?!

Surmenage ? De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Doucement G, ce n'est qu'un enf-adolescent ! On ne va pas le laisser comme ça tout de même.

Joli rattrapage.

\- Et si c'était un ennemi ?!  
\- G, je te le répète, il est trop jeune pour ça.

Il connaissait des gens de son âge qui était eux aussi dans la mafia, donc…

\- Fais-moi confiance G.  
\- Raaaah…Bon, tu as gagné.  
\- Parfait. Ça te va Tsunayoshi ?

Deux options s'offraient maintenant à lui. Soit-il refusé, partait, et allait au village le plus proche en attendant d'être ramené dans le futur, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quand il y serai ramené, soit il acceptait, il logeait chez son ancêtre, qui le protégerai des possibles embrouilles, brigands, bandits, mafieux qui pourraient s'en prendre à lui en ville.

\- Oui, oui, mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Tsuna, Tsunayoshi ça fait trop formel je trouve !  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je ne veux gâcher votre joie, mais va falloir le présenter aux autres gardiens. Et là, ça va être moins amusant.

Tsuna avait déjà rencontré Daemon par le passé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être « présenter » a lui. Il se méfiait aussi un peu du gardien des nuages Alaude.

\- C'est sûr que cela va être compliqué…  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on retourne dans ta chambre et tu vas dormir.  
\- Mais je ne-  
\- Pas d'objections !  
\- Et Tsuna ?  
\- Le gamin va rester avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le protégerai.

Le blond eu un soupir fatigué.

\- Je suis désolé Tsuna. Cela ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Pas du tout !  
\- Eh bien voilà ! Allez, rentrons. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas encore mangé Giotto.  
\- Oui…Excuse-moi Tsuna, je t'oubliais As-tu faim ?

Dire que non aurai été un mensonge, sachant qu'a cause de son retard il n'avait pas pu prendre de petit déjeuner.

\- Un peu…  
\- G, tu pourrais t'en occuper ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent aucun gardien. Ce qui était étonnant vu que Knuckle aurait dû déjà être là avec Asari et Lampo.

Une fois arrivé a la chambre, nouvellement attribué, ils laissèrent Giotto seul avec son repas, G lui faisant promettre de ne pas quitter la chambre.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger gamin ?  
\- Je-je ne sais pas…  
\- ça m'avance bien…Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être un gros mangeur donc il te faudrait un truc assez léger. Ça te va des fruits ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il devrait avoir des pommes dans la cuisine, suis-moi.  
\- D'accord.

Avant d'atteindre la cuisine, qui était au rez-de-chaussée, ils croisèrent trois gardiens Lampo, Asari et Knuckle.

\- Oï, G ! Tiens ? Qui-est-ce ?  
\- Un ami de Cozart ?  
\- Non, un gamin qui est soudainement apparu dans le jardin.  
\- Et tu l'as laissé entrer à l'extrême ?  
\- C'est Giotto qui a insisté…

Asari sourit avant de se rapprocher de l'adolescent, qui commençait à stresser de plus en plus.

\- Si c'est Giotto, alors on peut lui faire confiance. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Tsunayoshi mais appelez-moi Tsuna.  
\- Mais alors tu es Japonais ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Génial ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parler a quelqu'un venant du même pays que moi !  
\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de pouvoir vous parler !  
\- Ou est-ce que vous alliez ?  
\- Chercher une pomme pour le gamin.  
\- Et Giotto ?  
\- Il doit avoir fini son repas, donc il dort.  
\- Je vais le voir.  
\- Je t'accompagne à l'extrême Lampo !  
\- Je vais venir aussi. On vous rejoint plus tard.  
\- D'accord. Bon, tu viens ? On va chercher cette fameuse pomme.  
\- Oui !

Ils avaient presque atteint la cuisine quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Sur Alaude.

* * *

 **Désolé pour le retard! Mais quand je l'ai enfin, terminé, ma connexion internet a disons été...Coupé. Je ne vais pas le cacher, je me suis beaucoup amusée a écrire le dialogue Tsuna/Giotto/G au milieu du chapitre x). Normalement le prochain chapitre sortira le 31 mais je ne suis pas sûr, car j'ai aussi le brevet blanc donc ça va être un peu compliqué x) J'ai tout de même prit un peu d'avance.**

 **Au passage! J'ai écris un OS sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn, donc si vous avez un peu de temps...(Bah quoi? Faut bien que je me fasse de la pub!)  
Review?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**-Yuki-Jiji- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit en écrivant xD  
-FreeZy83- Merci beaucoup! Comptes sur moi pour vite écrire la suite !  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

En voyant Alaude, Tsuna sentit que ça pouvait potentiellement mal se passer. En voyant Alaude sortit ses menottes. Tsuna sentit que ça allait mal se passer.

\- On se calme Alaude !  
\- Que fais cet herbivore ici ?  
\- Il est apparu dans le jardin.  
\- Un intru.  
\- Oui et non…Giotto l'a invité à rester ici.  
\- Je vais l'arrêter.  
\- Le gamin ou Le boss ?  
\- Les deux.  
\- Pour le boss Pas touche, il est malade, et pour le gamin J'ai dit à Giotto que je le protégerai. Puis, Giotto est le propriétaire du manoir, s'il a dit que le gamin pouvait rester, alors, il n'y a rien d'illégal !  
\- Hn. Quel est ton nom, misérable herbivore ?  
\- Tsu-Tsunayoshi Sawada !  
\- Nationalité ?  
\- Japonais !  
\- Age ?  
\- 14 ans !  
\- Date de naissance ?  
\- 14 octobre !  
\- Bon, t'as fini ton petit interrogatoire ?  
\- Oui. Je vais faire des recherches sur l'herbivore.

Il est passé de petit herbivore a herbivore. Il faisait des progrès apparemment.

\- On peut aller dans la cuisine maintenant ?  
\- Hn.  
\- Merci.

Tsuna contourna le plus possible Alaude avant de rentrer dans la cuisine et d'observer Il y avait seulement 2 chefs cuisinier qui nettoyaient.

\- Maitre G. Qui-est-ce ? Un invité ?  
\- Ouais…On peut dire ça comme ça. Reste-t-il des pommes ?  
\- Bien sûr. Dans le panier à côté de vous.  
\- Merci. Tiens gamin.  
\- Merci beaucoup !  
\- Bon. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…On va essayer de ne pas croiser Daemon et de ne pas revoir Alaude…faisons plus simple. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire gamin ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- Alors pour l'instant, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
\- Ma chambre ?  
\- Oui, ta chambre. Tu comptais dormir dehors ?  
\- Bien sûr, pardon.  
\- Tu dormiras au premier étage. C'est là où dorment tous les gardiens et Giotto.

Tsuna fut heureux de constater qu'il était dans la chambre à côté de celle de Giotto, même si ce dernier dormait en bas pour l'instant, mais l'adolescent eu comme un frisson en voyant que la chambre en face était celle d'Alaude.

\- Tu peux te reposer un peu. On t'appellera pour le diner. Si tu t'ennuies, au bout du couloir, il y a un salon. Il y a souvent un gardien. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera ni Daemon ni Alaude.  
\- D'accord, merci beaucoup !  
\- De rien, gamin.

G laissa Tsuna seul, qui alla s'affaler sur son lit, trop épuisé pour faire autre chose. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il en déduit que c'était due au voyage temporel. Il s'était aussi sentit mal la première fois qu'il était allé dans le futur. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas QUE à cause du cercueil.

Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

XxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il faisait déjà nuit. Il commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant s'il n'avait pas raté l'appelle du diner, mais Asari vint apaiser ses doutes. Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- Tsuna ? Tu es réveillé ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Tu as bien dormit ?  
\- Oui, merci beaucoup.  
\- Mais de rien. Il est l'heure de diner, tu viens ?  
\- Euh…Tout le monde est déjà à table ?  
\- Non, je me disais que tu serais un peu angoissé si tu arrivais et que tout le monde était déjà là, donc je suis venu te chercher un peu plutôt.  
\- C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup ! J'avais un peu peur…  
\- C'est normal. Allez viens.

L'adolescent suivit l'autre japonais, les deux souriant. La salle à manger était elle aussi au rez-de-chaussée. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une grande table ovale. A la base, il aurait dû être à côté d'Alaude et Daemon, mais Asari lui proposa gentiment de changer de place avec la sienne, et par conséquent, il était à droite de Giotto, ce dernier étant en bout de table, a gauche de Lampo et en face de G.

Il n'était pas si mal placé que cela finalement. Il s'assit à sa place, et attendit que les autres arrives. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. G et Knuckle arrivèrent avec Giotto, les deux marchants à sa suite.

\- Ne te forces pas à l'extrême Giotto !  
\- On aurait pu amener ton repas dans ta chambre je te signale.  
\- Je préfère manger avec tout le monde, et puis, je n'allais pas rester dans ma chambre alors qu'il y a un invité !

Intimidé par leur présence, Tsuna se fit aussi petit qu'il put, espérant ainsi passer inaperçu, mais les trois remarquèrent tout de même sa présence.

\- Tsuna ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé ainsi.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Puis j'ai pu me reposer un peu !  
\- Tant mieux. Si cela ne te dérange pas, pendant le repas j'aimerai que tu nous expliques un peu plus ta situation.  
\- Ah…Je…Je vais essayer.  
\- Merci.  
\- Nufufu~ Qui-est ce jeune garçon ?

Le jeune garçon en question sursauta en entendant la voix du premier gardien de la brume. Ce dernier était sorti de nulle part et était dangereusement proche de lui.

\- Daemon. Ça suffit.  
\- Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser…

Le gardien s'écarta un peu du frêle garçon qui resta quelques instants sans bouger. Dire qu'il avait failli manger à côté de lui…

\- Excuse le Tsuna, il te taquinait.  
\- Ce-Ce n'est pas grave…

Lampo arriva peu de temps après, très vite suivit par Alaude et tout le monde put se mettre à table. Une fois tout les plats apporté, Giotto prit la parole.

\- Alors Tsuna. Tu T'appelles Tsunayoshi Sawada, tu as 14 ans et tu es japonais, exacte ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Donc tu es venu en Italie pour rendre visite a des amis, c'est cela ?  
\- En quelque sorte oui…

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était pris un bazooka des dix ans dysfonctionnels dans la face et que ça l'avait transporté 400 dans le passé et qu'il était donc son arrière arrière arrière, bref, petit-fils !

\- Mmh…Comment es-tu entré dans la résidence ?  
\- l'entré était ouverte, donc je suis passé vu que j'étais perdu.  
\- Et donc, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, t'es amis sont absents, donc tu ne sais pas où loger ?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Gamin, as-tu la preuve que tu ne nous veux aucun mal ?  
\- Euh…pas vraiment…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas G, il ne nous veut aucun mal.  
\- Tch. Hyper-intuition ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors je n'ai rien à redire.

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer. Tous les regards étaient posés sur Tsuna, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Surtout celui menaçant d'Alaude et celui inquiétant de Daemon. Son mal de tête ne facilitait pas la conversation.

Quand ils passèrent enfin au dessert, personne n'avait encore engagé la conversation. Giotto sentait aussi que l'atmosphère été lourde, mais il n'avait d'idée de conversation.

C'est alors que Daemon eut une merveilleuse idée. Merveilleuse pour lui.

\- Cher Tsunayoshi, as-tu une petite amie ?

A ces mots, le jeune garçon prit une magnifique couleur pivoine. Asari rigola, Lampo soupira, Knuckle dit certaines choses à propos « de l'extrême fougue de la jeunesse », Alaude lâcha un simple « Tch », tout de même l'air curieux, tandis que G et Giotto rougissait un peu.

\- Dae-Daemon !  
\- Imbécile d'illusionniste !  
\- Nufufu~ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne fais qu'alimenter la conversation~  
\- N-non…  
\- Alors un petit ami ?  
\- N-non !  
\- Ah bon ? Mmh…Intéressant…  
\- Daemon, tu n'as pas intérêt a touché au gamin !  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Me prêterai-tu de mauvaises intentions ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Allons ! Ce n'est pas mon genre, tu le sais bien.  
\- Justement, je le sais !  
\- Excuse le pour ça Tsuna…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave…

Après que Tsuna ait repris un couleur convenable, la conversation put vraiment commencer. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien, comme du temps qu'il faisait ou encore du manoir.

L'adolescent était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, pour reprendre la conversation quand il aperçut à travers la fenêtre un visage grimaçant. Cela ne provoqua qu'une seule réaction.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

* * *

 _ **Et voila! New Chapter! ET JE SUIS PAS EN RETARD! ( Oui, je suis très fière x') je me suis bien marré a écrire ce chapitre aussi x)  
Review?**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**-FreeZy83- Voili voilou!  
** ** **-Clasareth- J'espère que tu continueras a suivre!  
** -Kinitori Natsumi- Merchi 3  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

En entendant le hurlement précédemment poussé par son invité, Giotto se leva, prêt à combattre. Ses gardiens en firent presque immédiatement de même, eux aussi prêt à annihiler la moindre menace.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Tsuna ?!  
\- La-La fenêtre ! Il y avait quelqu'un a la fenêtre !  
\- Gamin, t'es sûr de toi ?  
\- Oui ! Il grimaçait et je crois qu'il avait les cheveux rouges !  
\- Rouges ?  
\- Je ne connais que deux personnes avec les cheveux rouges, et vu qu'une d'elles est à côté de moi…  
\- Boss, je te jure, je vais faire un massacre.  
\- Calmes-toi G.  
\- Je parie qu'il faisait encore une farce.  
\- C'est fort probable.  
\- Excusez-moi, mais vous connaissez la personne que j'ai vu ?  
\- Malheureusement.

Giotto poussa un soupir fatigué avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir en grand.

\- Cozart, sort immédiatement de là, ou je t'envoie Daemon et Alaude.  
\- AH ! C'est bon, c'est bon je suis là !

Tsuna sursauta en voyant un home assez jeune sortit de l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas l'air très robuste, mais plutôt fin, comme les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge éclatant.

\- Hey ! Comment ça va tout le monde ?  
\- Cozart, la prochaine fois, évite d'effrayer un invité.  
\- Un invit- Oh ! Le garçon ici est présent est donc un invité…Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Tsunayoshi Sawada…  
\- Dis donc ! Tu as l'air drôlement jeune ! Quel âge as-tu exactement ?  
\- 14 ans !  
\- Sinon Cozart, je croyais que tu devais arriver demain soir.  
\- Ah ça ? Enfaite, aujourd'hui je devais arriver en ville, et y rester jusqu'à demain après-midi, pour ensuite venir au manoir, mais j'ai été attaqué.  
\- Attaqué ?!

En entendant la nouvelle, G eu l'air stupéfiait, ce qui inquiéta Tsuna, qui savait que le premier bras droit Vongola ne ferai pas cette tête pour quelque chose d'anodin. Pour lui, il était normal qu'ils se fassent attaqués, vu qu'ils étaient une famille mafieuse et qu'ils avaient donc plusieurs ennemis mais apparemment il n'y avait pas que cela.

Giotto se rapprocha de Cozart, qui était toujours assis sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

\- Combien étaient-ils ? Sais-tu s'ils étaient de la mafia ? Si oui de quelle famille ? Attends. As-tu été blessé ?!  
\- 5, Non, aucune idée, juste une éraflure.  
\- Cozart.  
\- J'ai compris…Je me baladais dans une ruelle, pensant que c'était un raccourci, quand 4 hommes, assez costaud, me sont tombé dessus, je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu, mais je n'avais pas vu le cinquième, et il avait un pistolet. Heureusement, il n'a tiré qu'une seule balle, et cette dernière ne m'a qu'effleuré. Ils étaient habillés en noir, tous avec des chapeaux. Ils n'avaient pas d'écussons, donc je ne sais pas s'ils font parties de la mafia.  
\- Je vois…Le mieux pour l'instant c'est que tu ailles avec Knuckle a l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de ton éraflure.  
\- Mais ce n'est justement qu'une éraflure, pas besoin de soin-  
\- Mon intuition me dit que ce n'est pas une « simple » éraflure.  
\- Zut.  
\- Mais je ne vois pas de sang, comment ça se fait ?  
\- Je ne suis pas bête à ce point ! Je savais que tu t'inquiéterais si j'arrivai chez toi taché de sang donc j'ai bandé « l'éraflure » et j'ai changé de chemise. D'ailleurs, en parlant de santé, tu m'as l'air bien pâle, tout va bien ?  
\- Ah ça ? Oui, oui…Tu m'as juste fait peur !  
\- Oh ? J'ai donc réussi mon piège !  
\- Très drôle…Allez, va avec Knuckle.  
\- D'accord !

Le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce les regardèrent partir, avant que tout le monde se retourne vers Giotto qui poussa un soupir. Il retourna à sa place, en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Giotto, tu-  
\- Je sais, je devrai me reposer Lampo. Et je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire…  
\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
\- Je veux bien Asari. Daemon, Alaude, je compte sur vous pour trouver des informations sur les agresseurs de Cozart.  
\- Pas de soucis, Nu fu fu~  
\- Hn.  
\- G, tu peux encore t'occuper de Tsuna ?  
\- Bien sûr. Bon, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais je propose qu'on aille tous se coucher.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se dispersa.

G et Tsuna quittèrent la pièce en derniers, l'un et l'autre étant inquiet. L'homme raccompagna l'adolescent jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Si y'a un souci Gamin, tous les gardiens sont au même étage. Réveille quelqu'un.  
\- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Pendant ce temp, Asari raccompagné Giotto jusqu'à sa chambre, la nouvelle. Ce dernier, se sentant de plus en plus faible, fut obliger de se soutenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Le japonais se posta tout de suite à côté de lui, une main dans son dos.

\- Je pense que tu en a trop fait pour ce soir.  
\- Je pense aussi…  
\- Je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre.  
\- Ce-ce ne sera pas nécessaire !  
\- Allez Giotto, je ne vais pas te mordre. Monte.  
\- Bon, comme tu voudras…

Légèrement à contre cœur, le blond monta sur le dos d'Asari qui lui sourit, espérant ainsi l'apaiser un peu. Mais cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté Au lieu de ça, le japonais s'inquiéta vis-à-vis du poids que faisait son boss.

\- Dis moi Giotto, tu as bien mangé ce soir ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Oh, je sais : tu t'inquiètes aussi à propos de mon poids ?  
\- Un peu…  
\- Pas de soucis, je n'y ai pas fait attention ces derniers temps, mais maintenant je vais un peu plus m'en préoccuper ! De toute manière, si je ne le fais pas, G s'en occupera…  
\- Il est clair qu'il ne va pas te lâcher ! Et puis, nous non plus on ne va pas te lâcher !  
\- Je m'en doutais !

Asari ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant ou plutôt en entendant son boss bailler longuement.

\- J'en connais un qui va bien dormir.  
\- A qui le dis-tu… Demain il va falloir que je me reprenne et que je m'occupe un peu plus de Tsunayoshi.  
\- Il m'a l'air très gentil. Le pauvre, se prendre une des farces de Cozart dès son arrivé…  
\- ça me fait penser qu'il faut ainsi que j'enquête afin de savoir qui est l'auteur de cette attaque…  
\- Ne te prends pas la tête ce soir, tu en auras tout le temps demain vu qu'on va t'obliger à rester couché !  
\- Je sais bien…  
\- On est arrivé.

Une fois devant la porte, le japonais laissa Giotto descendre de son dos, ce dernier ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et juste avant de la refermer, il souhaita bonne nuit a Asari

\- Bonne nuit Asari. Encore désolé pour le dérangement.  
\- Cela ne m'a pas du tout dérangé Giotto. Bonne nuit.

Les deux eurent un sourire avant de se séparer.

XxXxXxXxX

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut a cause d'un douloureux cauchemars dans lequel il voyait Byakuran tuer ses amis, et prendre tous les anneaux Vongola pour ensuite régner sur tous les mondes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il le faisait presque 2 semaines que toutes les nuits il se réveillait à cause de ça. Il avait réussi à le cacher a Reborn. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Si Reborn le savait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce mauvais rêve.

Ce rêve lui avait fait faire en tout 5 crises de panique A chaque fois, sa respiration de bloquait et il restait ainsi pétrifié dans le noir de la nuit à attendre soit qu'il se rendorme soit qu'il perde à moitié connaissance.

Sentant déjà la paniquer l'empêcher de respirer correctement, Tsuna ramena ses jambes contre lui pour les entourer avec ses bras. Il hésitait à aller voir un des gardiens. Au moins pour être avec quelqu'un et non plus tout seul. Mais il ne savait pas qui aller voir.

Il pouvait déjà retirer de la liste Alaude et Daemon. Il n'était pas sûr que Lampo l'accueil avec joie, et il ne pouvait pas aller voir Giotto sachant qu'il était à l'étage en dessous. Il pourrait allez voir G, Asari ou Knuckle, mais ce dernier l'intimidait un peu. Donc G ou Asari.

Il était sur le point de se lever pour foncer dans une des deux chambres au hasard, quand soudain une main vint lui couvrir la bouche avec mouchoir. A peine eut-il prit une bouffée d'air, qu'il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Une dernière phrase atteinte tout de même son oreille

\- Grâce a toi, nous allons enfin faire tomber le primo~

* * *

 **Désolé pour le retard, mais après le brevet, j'ai eu la semaine de stage! (qui se termine demain) pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer, JE DIS BIEN "ESSAYER" d'écrire deux chapitres pour la semaine prochaine! Au passage, ça n'a aucun rapport, mais je suis fière, ce chapitre (sans les commentaires de début et de fin) fait exactement 1500 mots!  
Bref, je me refait un peu de pub (j'aimerai au moins une review x')) j'ai publié un OS sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn, n'hésitez pas à aller voir!  
Review pour m'encourager?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**-Rebornxworld- T'inquiète, le reste de la bande ne devrais plus trop tarder a venir xD et je vais essayer de suivre ton conseille sur le décor! Merci beaucoup!**  
 **-Claraseth- Il s'en sort pas trop mal pour une fois! ( mais est-ce que ça va durer? xD)**  
 **-SenseiFujuki- Contente que ça te fasse rire xD et moi aussi j'aime bien Cozart et je trouve qu'on le voit pas assez souvent donc je vais le mettre un peu plus en avant ^^**  
 **-Wm2- Merciiiiiii !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Grâce à toi, nous allons enfin faire tomber le primo~

XxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Tsuna reprit connaissance, il n'était plus dans la chambre du manoir. Ses poignets avaient été attachés avec une corde dans son dos et sa joue était collé contre le sol gelé de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une cellule. Il tenta de parler, mais sa gorge était étrangement douloureuse. Il en déduit qu'il devait être comme ça depuis au moins un ou deux jours.

Il se tortilla un peu de manière a ce qu'il soit à genoux face aux barreaux.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?  
\- Réveillé, gamin ?

Ledit gamin sursauta en entendant la voix d'un homme, ce dernier étant derrière le mur, donc il ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
\- Tiens ? Tu ne l'as pas encore deviné ? Tu sers d'appât !  
\- D'appât ? Appât à quoi ?  
\- T'es un marrant toi...Un appât pour le primo.  
\- Pour le pr-Mais en quoi je suis un appât ?!  
\- Te fous pas de moi. Vous vous ressemblez trop pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence. Tu es forcément de sa famille. Vu ton âge, tu ne peux pas être son fils. Son petit frère surement. Ou un cousin très proche…

Il ne pouvait pas annoncer comme ça « Son frère ? Pas du tout ! je suis son arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils ! »

\- Mais-Mais je n'ai rien avoir avec le primo !  
\- Tu dormais chez lui.  
\- Je cherchais des amis, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux, du coup je me suis promené mais je me suis perdu et ils m'ont trouvé et-  
\- Tch. Tu pourrais au moins inventer une histoire crédible.  
\- Mais-  
\- Maintenant tais-toi ou je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus en état d'ouvrir la bouche.

L'adolescent déglutit avant de se lever avec l'aide du mur. Une fois debout, il grimaça en sentant des fourmis lui montaient dans les jambes. Il se retint de gémir, de peur que son geôlier ne s'énerve.

Il fit quelques pas avant de regarder plus attentivement la petite fenêtre de la cellule. Seule la lumière qui passait par ses barreaux éclairés la petite pièce. Sans les barres de fer, il pourrait se faufiler par cette même fenêtre étant donnée sa petite taille.

Il se figea en entendant la chaise, sur laquelle devait être assis l'homme a qui il avait parlé, racler le sol. Il entendit les pas s'éloigner de lui. Se décidant à passer à l'action, Tsuna rampa dans la cellule a la recherche d'un quelque conque objet coupant. Par une chance inespérée, il trouva un caillou légèrement aiguisé. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre avez commencer à faire ça, pour ensuite détacher ses liens.

Tsuna ne préféra pas y penser, sachant qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'elle ou il ait été tué. Grâce aux cours de Reborn, il n'eut aucun mal à couper les liens. Il laissa ces derniers tomber par terre. Une fois libre, il s'intéressa d'avantage aux barreaux de la petite fenêtre, se frottant en même temps les poignets pour calmer la douleur qu'avait provoqué le frottement.

Il tenta de forcer dessus, en les poussant, sans grand succès mais il remarqua que les bords étaient fissurés. S'il forçait d'un coup, tout l'encadrement se briserai, mais cela provoquerait beaucoup de bruit. Trop pour que l'homme qui le surveillait le manque, peu importe où il était. Le mur s'effondrerait probablement avec le choc.

Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, Tsuna saisit les deux barreaux, et tira un coup en arrière Il vit de la poussière se déloger des fissures et il sentit plusieurs pierres glissées vers lui. Il tira un deuxième fois, ce qui provoqua l'agrandissement des fissures, pour finalement tirer une troisième fois. Le mur s'écroula.

L'esprit embrumé par les questions qui lui trottait dans la tête, il calcula mal son coup. Les pierres lui tombèrent dessus beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Tandis que les pierres tombaient sur lui et sur le sol, un gigantesque nuage de poussière se souleva. Il profita de ce dernier pour fuir, malgré les différentes blessures qu'il avait récoltées a cause de leurs chutes.

L'adolescent entendit vaguement des cris derrière lui, comme si des ordres étaient donnés, ce qui était probablement le cas, mais il les ignora et continua son chemin.

Il se sentait de plus en plus faible, les nouvelles blessures, plus le fait qu'il n'ait pas mangé ni bu depuis au moins deux jours, plus la fatigue, c'en était trop pour son corps. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, et il le savait.

Tsuna commençait déjà à tituber. Alors qu'il tombait, il ferma les yeux, se préparant à subir le choc, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Des mains. Elles étaient étonnamment délicates, comme si elles faisaient tout pour ne pas l'effrayer ou le blesser.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et reconnu vaguement une chemise blanche couverte par un gilet sans manche. Il sentit que les mains le faisaient se rapprocher de la personne qui l'avait réceptionné. Il était maintenant presque collé a lui.

\- Tsunayoshi ? Tu m'entends ?

Le brun sourit en reconnaissant la voix. C'était le Vongola Primo. Giotto.

Il était soulagé de l'entendre. Il perdit connaissance, mais il n'était pas inquiet. Avec lui, il était en sécurité.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsuna fut réveillé par les voix de plusieurs personnes, discutant autour de lui. L'esprit toujours embrumé, il du se concentrer pour les comprendre.

\- On a retrouvé le gamin mais eux se sont échappés.  
\- Pour l'instant, attendons-le réveille de Tsunayoshi pour lui poser des questions.  
\- Nufufu~ L'alouette et moi avons vérifié toute la forêt, mais il n'y avait personne.  
\- Hn.  
\- Doucement, après tout Tsuna n'est pas gravement blessé et c'est l'essentiel.  
\- Il n'est pas blessé à l'extrême, mais il n'avait pas bu et n'a toujours pas mangé depuis un bon moment ! Et il s'est blessé, notamment à la cheville et à , quand il a fait céder les barreaux de sa cellule !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Primo ?

L'adolescent identifia les voix comme celles de la première générations Vongola. Il du faire un mouvement car tout a coup, tous le monde se rapprocha de lui, a part Daemon et Alaude bien sûr.

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière.

\- Tsunayoshi ? Tu es réveillé ?  
\- A peu près…  
\- Tu te sens comment ?  
\- Pas très bien…

Giotto eu un sourire soulagé, qui rassura Tsuna. Le blond lança un regard clair a ses gardiens, leur demandant de quitter la pièce, ce qu'ils firent tous sauf G.

\- G-  
\- Ils risquent de vouloir s'en prendre au gamin encore une fois, je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls comme ça.  
\- Quoi que je dise, tu resteras là, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Soit…Tsunayoshi ?  
\- O-oui ?  
\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Oui…Enfin, c'est un peu vague…  
\- Vu ce qui est arrivé, c'est normal. Il y a trois jours, tu as été kidnappé, tu as été retenu en otage pendant deux jours, jusqu'à ce que tu t'échappes, après quoi, nous sommes rentrés au manoir, et tu dors depuis une journée entière.  
\- Je me souviens avoir fait s'effondrer le mur de ma cellule, mais comment ça se fait que vous étiez déjà là ? Je suis tombé mais vous m'avez rattrapé avant que je touche le sol…  
\- Après ta disparition, Alaude s'est servi de tout ses services de renseignement pour te retrouver. Finalement, il a trouvé des hommes suspects, et nous les avons suivis et c'est comme ça qu'on a trouvé la base où tu étais retenu, mais tu avais déjà réussi à sortir, même si tu n'étais plus tout à fait conscient. Ah, et tu peux me tutoyer !  
\- Mais vous êtes bien plus âgé que moi !  
\- Penses-tu que je suis si vieux ?  
\- Vous n'êtes pas vieux ! Mais comparé à moi, vous l'êtes, euh, non vous l'êtes mais-  
\- Ne t'inquiète Tsuna, je te taquinais. La différence d'âge ne change pas grand-chose, donc s'il te plait tutoie moi.  
\- Comme vo-Tu voudras…  
\- Merci.  
\- Est-ce que je suis le seul qui a été attaqué ?  
\- Sans compter l'attaque de Cozart, oui.  
\- Vous pensez que c'est les mêmes personnes ?  
\- C'est fort probable.  
\- Gamin ?  
\- O-oui ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as pu voir quelque chose de particulier sur tes agresseurs ?  
\- Enfaite, je ne me suis réveillé que quelques minutes avant que je ne fasse céder les barreaux, et j'ai seulement adressé quelques mots à la personne qui me surveillait. Je n'ai même pas vu a quoi elle ressemblait.  
\- ça va être compliqué de les retrouver…  
\- Désolé.  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Le gargouillement qui résonna dans la pièce mit fin a la conversation. Tsuna rougit de honte en entendant son propre ventre. G se retint de rire et posa sa main sur la tête du plus jeune.

\- Et si on allait manger ? Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir faim apparemment…  
\- Bonne idée G.  
\- Excusez-moi, mais qu'elle heure est-il ?  
\- Environ midi. Tous le monde a mangé à part G, Cozart, toi et moi.  
\- Donc ça veut dire que nous mangeons tous les quatre ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais alors ou est Cozart ?  
\- Aucune idée…Il doit sûrement déjà être à table. Allons le rejoindre.  
\- D'accord !

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie qui était au rez-de-chaussée pour se diriger vers la salle a manger.

G manqua de peu de rentrer dans Tsuna qui venait de brusquement s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches gam-

Il arrêta net sa phrase en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Allongé par terre dans une petite flaque de sang.

\- COZART !

* * *

 **Première chose. Désolé du retard! Je vais devoir me reprendre sinon je vais accumuler du retard, je sais! Mais j'ai oublié qu'avec le stage, viens le RAPPORT de stage T.T que d'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore terminé vu que je me suis concentré sur ma fanfiction x)  
Bref, je vais essayer d'être plus ponctuel avec mes chapitres ^^  
N'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis! **

**Petit rappel: J'ai sortie un OS sur Tsuna et des souvenirs a lui, donc si vous avez un peu de temps ^^  
Allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !  
Miguya~**


	7. Chapitre 7

**-Kinitori Natsumi- Mais si Cozart faisait plus attention, il ne se ferait pas mal =3  
\- Claraseth- Et bien la voilà! Et merci beaucoup de suivre ma fanfiction ^^  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

\- COZART !

Giotto devança Tsuna et G, qui étaient restés ébahi face au spectacle. Le blond se précipita aux côtés de son ami, s'agenouillant sans faire attention au sang qui tachait son pantalon.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se redressa tout seul, pour s'asseoir en tailleur, l'air un peu endormi.

-C-Cozart ?  
\- Mmh ? Tiens Giotto ! Comment ça va ?

Le Vongola contrôla avec peine sa soudaine envie de meurtre envers son ami. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit un sourire légèrement crispé, permettant tout de suite à Cozart de comprendre qu'il devait faire attention a ce qu'il allait dire, sinon il risquait de souffrir.

\- ça va très bien, et toi ?  
\- M-Moi ? Une petite chute, r-rien bien méchant !  
\- Alors Pourquoi il y a du sang autour de toi ?  
\- ah, ça ? Euh…Il est possible, je dis bien possible, que ma blessure se soit, un tout petit peu rouverte…  
\- Et comment tu as fait pour tomber et la rouvrir ?  
\- Si je dis que je suis accidentellement tombé en courant parce que je m'amusais, est-ce que tu me tues moins que si je sors un mensonge crédible qui tu détecteras quand même grâce à ton intuition ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors je suis accidentellement tombé en courant parce que je m'amusais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de très grave !

Le blond fixa encore un peu son ami avant de finalement soupirer et de se relever, tendant sa main a Cozart pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Ce dernier saisit la main et se leva en remerciant Giotto.

\- A l'infirmerie, et plus vite que ça.  
\- Hein ? Mais c'est rien du tout et j'ai super faim !  
\- Cozart.  
\- Allez ! Je ferai attention et dès que j'aurai fini, j'y cours ! Enfin, j'y vais vite quoi ! S'il te plait !  
\- … Bon d'accord, mais au moindre signe de douleur, je t'y amène de force.  
\- D'accord ! Maintenant, à table !

Tsuna et G, qui étaient resté en retrait jusqu'ici, soupirèrent en même temps.

\- Tiens le gamin ! T'es enfin réveillé ? T'en as mis du temps !  
\- Le gamin, lui au moins, ne fait pas de frayeur au boss !  
\- Je l'ai pas fait exprès !  
\- Tch. Bon, gamin, viens t'asseoir. Mets-toi à côté de Cozart, je me mets en face de toi et à côté du boss.  
\- Pire qu'un garde du corp…  
\- ça te pose un problème ?!  
\- Non, non !  
\- On se calme tous les deux ! Tu peux t'assoir Tsuna.  
\- M-merci !

Les quatre personnes s'assirent à table, dans un silence pesant, en attendant que les servantes amènent les plats. Cozart regardait fixement le visage de l'adolescent, qui n'osait pas lever les yeux. Il resta donc ainsi, la tête baissée, légèrement rouge, jusqu'à ce que Giotto le remarque.

\- Cozart ?  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes Tsuna ?  
\- Parce qu'il te ressemble. Vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Oh que oui. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, G ?  
\- Si. Ce n'est pas étonnant que les kidnappeurs ont cru que vous étiez de la même famille. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Le gamin est arrivé il y a environ trois jours, et ils savaient déjà qu'il était là, pourtant il n'est pas sorti du manoir. Le seul moyen pour eux de savoir qu'il était ici été soit d'avoir un espion soit de surveiller le manoir.  
\- je pense qu'Alaude en a déduit la même chose que nous et qu'il est entrain de faire fouiller la forêt et de vérifier les dossiers de toutes les personnes qui vivent ici.  
\- Je pense que le mieux, c'est qu'il y est constamment un des gardiens, ou moi, qui soit avec Tsuna. Comme ça, s'il est de nouveau attaqué, il ne sera pas sans défense.  
\- Tiens ? Tu appelles le gamin Tsuna maintenant ?  
\- Oui. Ça lui va bien je trouve. Après, c'est pas parce que je l'appelle par son prénom que je ne vais plus l'embêter !

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Tsuna, rien qu'en entendant cela. A peu près au même moment, les plats arrivèrent. Le repas était constitué de rôti et de riz, le tout accompagné par du vin, qu'évidemment l'adolescent refusa.

\- Ah ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Pourtant, il est excellent ce vin, tu peux me faire confiance sur ce coup-là.  
\- Je-Je vous fais confiance Cozart ! Seulement, je suis mineur donc je n'ai pas le droit de boire d'alcool…  
\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Pas de chance pour toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence, ce qui étonna Tsuna, car il était persuadé que Cozart n'allait pas arrêter de parler mais ce dernier mangea calmement, jetant tout de même des coups d'œil sur lui. Ce qui était particulièrement stressant pour le plus jeune.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, tout le monde se leva, toujours sans un mot, et alla vaquer à ses occupations divers et variés. Pour Cozart, c'était retourner à l'infirmerie avant que le blond ne le tue, pour ce même blond, c'était de retourner se coucher avant que G ne le tue et pour G c'était de s'occuper des deux avants qu'ils ne se tuent.

\- Je raccompagne Giotto dans sa chambre, le rouquin, tu files à l'infirmerie et le gamin…Fais ce que tu veux, tant que ça fout pas le bordel.  
\- Tu ne me suis pas pour vérifier que je ne vais pas autre part ? Tu me fais drôlement confiance !  
\- C'est vrai. Gamin, suis-le.  
\- Hein ?! Et si je l'assomme ?  
\- Tu y touches, et c'est Giotto qui t'assommera.  
\- zut… Bon, viens Tsuna, on se dépêche avant qu'il ne change d'avis.  
\- D-D'accord !

L'adolescent suivi Cozart, qui ne provoqua pas plus G. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, le rouquin se laissa examiner par Knuckle, qui lui refit rapidement un bandage.

\- Evite de bouger à l'extrême maintenant !  
\- D'accord, d'accord…  
\- je vais en profiter pour aussi examiner tes blessures Tsuna. Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Au contraire, merci beaucoup !  
\- Mais de rien !

Les deux blessés quittèrent l'infirmerie, le plus jeune des deux suivant l'ainé sans savoir où ils allaient. Au beau milieu d'un couloir, Cozart attrapa Tsuna par l'épaule et il le plaqua contre un mur. Le dixième bosse, qui ne s'était pas méfié, ne put opposer quelconque résistance, mais même s'il avait pu il ne l'aurait pas fait. C'était inconcevable pour lui de frapper le premier boss des Simon.

Il déglutit, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver, pendant que le rouquin le fixait, un air dangereux affichait au visage.

\- C'est étrange que cette attaque se soit déroulée a peu près au même moment que ton arrivé. Tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- S-Si…  
\- Tu ne te débats pas ?  
\- N-non…  
\- Tu es trop effrayé pour ?  
\- Non…Je ne peux juste pas vous frapper…  
\- Faisons autrement gamin. Regarde moi droit dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu ne veux du mal à personne.

Tsuna fit en sorte que la peur reste en retrait. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Et les rouvrit pour regarder Cozart droit dans les yeux, sans rien lui cacher.

Le rouquin crut un instant avoir un certain blond devant lui. Il ne put rien dire en voyant ces yeux brillant d'une honnêteté et d'une franchise sans limite. Il se dévoilé complètement.

Le plus âgé ne put qu'admettre sa défaite. Il lâcha le jeune garçon et recula avant de s'incliner.

\- Excuse-moi.  
\- Hein ?! Ne vous abaissez pas comme ça !  
\- Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça.  
\- Vous-vous vouliez seulement savoir si je représenter une menace pour votre famille ou non ! Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça ! A votre place, j'aurai probablement agi de la même manière !

Cozart se redressa avant de rigoler joyeusement.

\- Bon ! Et si on allait à l'infirmerie avant que quelqu'un ne me trucide ?  
\- D'accord !

Tsuna sourit gaiement et suivit son ainé a travers les couloirs du manoir. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que le rouquin était entre de bonne main, l'adolescent repartit dans sa chambre. Il était encore un peu stressé d'être là à cause de l'incident mais il s'installa quand même au bureau.

Il commença à réfléchir sur la situation, se rendant compte que cette dernière devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Il était coincé 400 ans dans le passé. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur Giotto mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici définitivement. De plus, s'il tardait trop, il savait que Reborn lui ferait payer.

Il soupira et se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre le ciel était dégagé et le bleu rayonnait. Une journée magnifique en soi. Son regard s'arrêta sur un détail des plus étrange. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le jardin. Un jeune homme. Un adolescent. Aux cheveux noirs ébouriffé et aux yeux marrons. La peau légèrement mate. Un air amusé au visage.

Tsuna ne put retenir un cri.

« HIIIIIIIIIII ! YAMAMOTO ! »

* * *

 **Aaaah...J'ai beaucoup hésité entre Yamamoto et Gokudera x) Enfin. Oui je sais, je suis de plus en plus en retard mais sachez que j'essaye de me donner a fond! Autant je peux au moins! Donc j'espère pouvoir poster mon prochain chapitre dans les temps et que vous le lirai avec autant d'attention! Ah, et j'aimerai que vous disiez quel est votre gardien de la première génération préféré? ( Cozart compte et Giotto ne compte pas (il est trop bien~))  
Review?**


	8. Chapitre 8

**-Yuki-Jiji- La voici~  
-SenseiFujuki- JE N'ARRÊTERAI JAMAIS D'ÉCRIRE! ( _Mais si tu pouvais continuer a mettre des reviews ! xD)_ Cozart fait toujours rire. **

_Italique - Japonais  
_ Normale - Italien

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

Tsuna resta bouche-bée, regardant Yamamoto par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que Cozart arrive en courant, affolé par le cri qu'avait poussé le brun. Il balaya rapidement du regard la pièce avant de s'avancer vers l'adolescent, qui était toujours à la fenêtre.

\- Tsuna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Y'a Yamamoto !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C'est…C'est un ami à moi ! Lui aussi est japonais mais il ne devrait pas être ici !

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la vitre pour constater avec surprise et frustration qu'il y avait belle et bien un inconnu dans le jardin. Il se retourna sans poser de question avant de courir vers la sortie. Tsuna le suivit sans hésiter, priant intérieurement pour que Cozart n'essaye pas d'attaquer Yamamoto.

Ce dernier marchait tranquillement le long de l'aller menant à l'entrée principale, apparemment pas du tout stressé par se situation. Il avait son habituel sourire sur les lèvres et observait autour de lui, s'arrêtant de temps-en-temps pour contempler une plante avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il se stoppa net en voyant Cozart et Tsuna courir vers lui, et un plus large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il regarda curieusement le petit brun parler au rouquin, l'air inquiet. Il attendit sagement que l'autre adolescent vienne le voir, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps.

 _\- Yo, Tsuna !  
\- Yamamoto je suis tellement content de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Tout le monde est super-inquiet, surtout Reborn, il n'arrête pas de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge ! Et je crois que je suis arrivé ici à cause de Lambo…Il m'a lancé le bazooka dessus après que Gokudera ai dis que c'était en partie sa faute. Je suis un dommage collatéral en quelque sorte !  
\- Tu as croisé d'autre personne ?  
\- Non, aucune. Je suis arrivé il y a seulement quelques minutes. C'est le Enma adulte là-bas ?  
\- Enma ? Ah oui ! Je ne t'ai pas expliqué ! Enfaite, nous ne sommes pas 10 ans dans le futur mais 400 ans dans le passé. _

Il crut un instant que le joueur de baseball allait être étonné, inquiet, voir paniqué comme il l'avait été au début. Il avait oublié qui il avait en face de lui. Au lieu de ça, Yamamoto sourit de plus belle.

 _\- Cool ! Je vais pouvoir revoir Asari ! Il avait été très sympa avec moi lors des tests de successions ! Donc, ça veut dire, que cet homme, c'est le premier boss de la famille Simon ?  
\- Oui, il s'appelle Cozart. Il est assez farceur. Enfin, pour l'instant, il est surtout sur ses gardes. Tu comprends, il ne s'attendais pas à ce qu'un deuxième « intrus » parvienne à pénétrer l'enceinte du manoir.  
\- Hein ? Il t'a pris pour un intrus ?  
\- Au début oui, mais grâce au primo, enfin, à Giotto, ils ont compris que je ne leur voulais aucun mal.  
\- Attends. Tu as aussi rencontré le primo ? Génial ! Tu as rencontré qui d'autre ?  
\- Toute la première génération et Cozart.  
\- Il c'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis tout à l'heure !  
\- Tout à l'heure ?  
\- Bah oui ! Quand tu as disparu ce matin !_

Tsuna pali brusquement avant de balbutier sans comprendre.

 _\- Mais ça fait déjà quatre jours que je suis ici…  
\- Quatre jours ? Tu as disparu il y a quelques heures !  
\- Donc…Le temps ne passe pas de la même manière, comme dans le futur…  
\- A part ça, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais me présenter à Cozart ? Il attend là-bas sans rien dire mais il a l'air méfiant.  
\- Bonne idée ! Suis-moi, mais s'il te plait, ne dis rien avant que je ne te le demande ! _

Yamamoto suivit son ami, toujours souriant, jusqu'au rouquin qui avait l'air peu enclin à discuter. Malgré cela, Tsuna s'avança, priant pour que l'homme écoute jusqu'au bout, sans sauter à la gorge du joueur de base-ball.

\- Tsunayoshi, il va falloir m'expliquer.  
\- Yamamoto est un ami à moi, lui aussi devait rejoindre nos autres amis, ceux qui sont partis en vacances sans prévenir, mais il a vu qu'il n'y avait personne et il a commencé à me chercher et a suivit ma trace pour finalement arriver ici !  
\- Je vais lui poser quelques questions…  
\- Il ne parle pas Ital-  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tsuna, bien sûr que je parle Italien ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Cozart !

Ils furent tous les deux étonnés, Tsuna parce que son ami parlait couramment Italien, et Cozart car l'adolescent était très joyeux et poli, ne représentant aucune menace.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Tu t'appelles Yamamoto, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Bon. Il faut que je discute avec mes amis. En attendant, vous allez tous les deux vous assoir dans le salon. Tu sauras y aller Tsuna ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Parfait. Je reviens vite.

Tsuna amena rapidement Yamamoto au salon, ou ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils

\- Yamamoto, quand et comment as-tu appris à parler Italien ?  
\- Mmh…Y'a pas très longtemps et c'est Reborn qui a obligé tous les gardiens à apprendre l'Italien.  
\- Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de Reborn…  
\- Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? Tu as dit qu'on était censé être chez un ami, mais-  
\- Je sais, je sais mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire qu'ils étaient nos ancêtres et qu'on venait de 400 ans dans le futur !  
\- Ah…c'est vrai, mais c'est étrange alors…  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu sais que Primo pouvait, enfin, peut sentir quand quelqu'un ment ou qu'il lui veut de mal grâce à son hyper-intuition ? Comment ça se fait qu'il ne t'ait rien fait ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu loges ici en plus !  
\- Je ne sais pas...Mais je lui fais confiance ! Puis il est venu me sauver quand j'étais enfermé !  
\- Enfermé ?

Le petit brun raconta rapidement ce qui lui était arrivé à son ami, qui fronça un peur les sourcils en entendant qu'il s'était fait kidnapper mais il n'émit aucun commentaires, acquiesçant seulement de la tête de temps en temps.

\- Il s'en est passé des choses depuis ta disparition…Tu dois être fatigué, non ?  
\- Un peu…  
\- A ton avis, avec qui Cozart est partit discuter ?  
\- Probablement Giotto et G…  
\- Giotto ? Le primo ? Je suis étonné que tu l'appelles comme ça…  
\- Je préfère l'appeler Primo, mais il préfère que je l'appelle par son prénom et que je le tutoie.  
\- Ah ? Il a l'air gentil.  
\- Très ! Mais c'est le cas pour presque toute la première génération ! Même si Daemon et Alaude font parfois un peu peur…  
\- Comme Hibari et Mukuro alors !  
\- Exactement ! G est très protecteur même s'il ne l'admet pas forcément. Asari est aussi gentil que la dernière qu'on l'a vu ! Cozart aime faire des farces et est aussi gentil, Knuckle est toujours motivé et il vérifie que tout le monde s'occupe de ses blessure, Lampo est souvent indifférent et peu paraitre présomptueux, mais, même si je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé, il a l'air d'être sympa ! Ils ressemblent à une grande famille…Comme nous enfaite…  
\- Comment tu les décris, ça donne envie de mieux les connaitre ! J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me considérer comme un intrus…  
\- J'espère aussi. Si c'est le cas, j'essayerai de faire en sorte qu'ils nous laissent partir sans se battre.

Yamamoto allait répondre qu'il se battrait s'il le faut, mais il s'arrêta net lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur G et Giotto qui avaient tous les deux l'air très inquiet, presque affolé. Ils furent rassurés en voyant Tsuna sagement assis dans le fauteuil en face de Yamamoto.

Le blond soupira de soulagement pendant que G s'avançait l'air menaçant vers Yamamoto, qui ne silla pas et attendit que l'homme soit en face de lui.

\- Un autre gamin ?! Cozart aurait dû nous prévenir ! Quand il a dit « intrus », je pensais que c'était le membre d'une autre famille…

Giotto se rapprocha à son tour, l'air beaucoup plus calme et rassurant que son ami.

\- Excuse-le. Tu t'appelles Yamamoto, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Moi je m'appelle Giotto di Vongola. N'hésite pas à m'appeler par mon prénom.  
\- D'accord ! Enchanté de te connaitre Giotto !  
\- Enchante aussi, Yamamoto.  
\- Mon ami s'appelle G, il est très gentil, même s'il peut avoir l'air un peu agressif.  
\- Giotto ! Ok, c'est aussi un gamin, mais ne fait pas ami-ami comme si de rien n'était !  
\- G, c'est un ami de Tsunayoshi, on peut lui faire confiance !

Le bras droit fixa quelques instants l'adolescent, qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire, avant de reculer et de marmonner quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « Enchanté ».

Tsuna se leva timidement et l'air extrêmement gêné, se tortillant un peu comme un enfant avant de se tourner vers Giotto, qui regarda la scène avec amusement.

\- Gi-Giotto ? J'aurai une faveur à vous demander…Enfin, à te demander…Hum…Est-ce qu'il serait possible-si vous avez la place bien sûre, de loger Yamamoto ? Je vous en prie ! Je sais que c'est beaucoup en demander et que j'abuse de votre générosité mais-  
\- Calmes-toi Tsuna. Bien sûr qu'il peut loger ici. Tu as vu toutes les chambres qu'il y a dans ce manoir ? Ce sera avec plaisir, comme ça je pourrai faire plus amples connaissances avec vous deux, et puis, comment pourrais-je séparer deux amis ?

Le blond resta sans voix face au sourire radieux et l'air rayonnant qu'arborait le jeune garçon. A côté de lui, Yamamoto rigola joyeusement.

\- Tsuna avait raison ! Vous êtes vraiment très gentil !

Le petit brun rougit un peu mais il acquiesça de la tête.

\- C'est surtout très gentil a toi de dire cela Tsuna. Merci beaucoup, a toi aussi Yamamoto. Bon, pour l'instant, vous allez rester dans la chambre de Tsuna, d'accord ? Il faut d'abord que j'avertisse les gardiens, sinon on risque une nouvelle fois la destruction du manoir…

Les deux adolescents obtempérèrent, le plus grand suivi le plus petit, qui le conduisit à sa chambre, traversant les longs couloirs du manoir, tous les deux heureux de pouvoir rester ensemble.

Les deux s'installèrent sur le grand lit situé au milieu de la chambre, Yamamoto s'amusant en même temps à rebondir sur le matelas. Tsuna soupira en choisissant finalement de s'allonger sur le lit, ce qui fit tout de suite s'arrêter son ami.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ?  
\- Non, c'est bon, je vais juste rester allongé.  
\- Ah… Tu penses que ça va leurs prendre longtemps ?  
\- ça dépend de comment ça se passe… J'espère juste qu'Alaude essayera pas de t'arrêter, sinon, on risque d'en baver…  
\- Je suis sûr que les autres gardiens nous aideront à nous échapper si ça arrive !  
\- Sûrement. En parlant de gardiens, comment vont les autres ?  
\- Après que les cinq minutes se soit écoulé, on a réuni tout le monde. Gokudera était complétement paniqué ! Reborn a été obligé d'intervenir tellement il était affolé ! Lambo se sent très coupable…Même Hibari avait l'air inquiet ! Enfin, plus agacé…Il a marmonné quelque chose comme « Si l'omnivore disparait, le lycée risque d'avoir des soucis avec ses parents… ». Reborn était à deux doigts de mitraillait tout le quartier ! Mukuro n'est pas encore apparu, mais Chrome était là, et elle, Kyoko et Haru était aux bords des larmes ! Ryohei était presque aussi paniqué que Gokudera ! Il a commencé à hurler partout !  
\- Et ma mère ?  
\- On lui a dis que tu étais parti dormir chez Enma. D'ailleurs, lui aussi il était super-inquiet ! Il a appelé ta mère et a fait semblant que tu étais belle et bien là !  
\- Il faudra que je le remercie…Et d'ailleurs merci de ne pas avoir prévenu ma mère.  
\- C'est Reborn qui nous a dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire.  
\- Bon…Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? Il y un paquet dans le tiroir.  
\- Génial ! ça nous fera passer le temps.

Ils s'installèrent par terre et commencèrent une partie de bataille, tous deux content de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit.

* * *

 **Déjà, je tiens a faire une dédicace a une amie (Nat~) qui n'arrête de faire la vanne " Ah! Y'a ma moto (Yamamoto) là-bas!". Le fait que je ne l'ai pas encore renié prouve mon amour pour elle x')  
Ensuite, pour compenser le retard des autres chapitres, je vais essayer de rendre les prochains plus longs, comme celui-ci, qui fait 2100 mots. ( C'est tout a fait respectable! x'))  
Je me suis beaucoup amusé à décrire le comportement des gens qui sont dans le présent x')  
Ensuite, j'aimerai savoir qui est votre personnage préféré dans le manga! (sans compter Giotto, Tsuna et Reborn, parce qu'eux...C'est eux.)  
Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, vous pouvez mettre ce que vous voulez dedans! Encouragement ( J'aime beaucoup x')) avis, questions ect! ça me boost !  
Voila voila~  
Au prochain chapitre.  
Miguya.  
**


	9. Chapitre 9

**-Yuki4869 aka Maja- Merci beaucoup ^^  
** **-SenseiFujuki- C'est que comparé a Iemitsu, Nana est plus ressemblante...Et Giotto, il est toujours en pose "Au calme" xD J'espère recevoir d'autre encouragement de ta part (malgré mes retards)  
-Rebornxworld- T'inquiète, tu auras ton Alaude/Hibari et Mukuro/Daemon, c'est obligé pour moi d'écrire cette scène XD**  
 **-Xia- Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !**  
 **\- Asuna-imagine- Je continue, même si je prends un peu de retard x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Tsuna ouvrit lentement les yeux et se nez-à-nez avec Yamamoto. Ce dernier arborait toujours son fameux sourire.

\- Tsuna ! Tu es enfin réveillé !  
\- Tiens ? Je m'étais endormi ?  
\- Yep ! On jouait aux cartes et d'un coup t'es tombé comme une masse !

L'adolescent brun se redressa et vit tout de suite, grâce a la fenêtre, qu'l faisait nuit. Il en déduit qu'il devait être en pleine soirée, sinon Yamamoto dormirait déjà. Il s'étira et se leva, rapidement suivit par le baseballeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On peut faire un tour du manoir en attendant que le diner soit servi.  
\- Génial ! Je vais pouvoir rencontrer les autres gardiens !

Une rencontre entre Yamamoto et Alaude ? Mauvais. Très Mauvais.

\- Euh…Ouais, on va quand même être prudent…

Avant que son ami pose plus de question, Tsuna ouvrit la porte. A ce moment-là, il sut que le destin s'acharnait sur lui. En face de lui, Alaude, qui le jauger du regard sans dire mot. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire au seigneur pour que ce dernier décharge sur lui autant de haine ?! Il déglutit et attendit la sentence.

\- Tiens ! Vous êtes Alaude, n'est-ce pas ?

Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir écrit son testament.

\- Hn. Venez.

Tiens ? Un miracle ? Tsuna obéit sagement et suivit Alaude, très vite imité par Yamamoto, qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de sourire. Ils traversèrent rapidement le manoir pour arriver a la grande salle où le couvert avait déjà été mis.

\- Assis.

Ils s'exécutèrent en faisant mine de ne pas noter le fait qu'il leurs parlait comme à des chiens. Ils mirent côté à côte, une chaise ayant été ajouté pour Yamamoto. Au même moment, tous les gardiens entrèrent dans la pièce, avec Cozart qui était en train d'embêter G en comparant la couleur de leurs cheveux.

\- Les tiens sont rose foncé et les miens sont rouges !

\- Mes cheveux sont ROUGES.

\- G, Cozart, arrêtez de vous chamailler.

Les deux grognèrent à cause de l'arrêt de Giotto mais ils obéirent sans discuter. Tsuna fut une nouvelle fois stupéfait par l'autorité dont pouvais faire preuve le blond alors que lorsqu'il parlait à l'adolescent, il était l'homme le plus gentil et doux de l'univers.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent à leurs places respectives et les plats furent apportés. Une fois à l'aise, les gardiens commencèrent à s'intéresser à Yamamoto qui continuait tranquillement de manger. Cozart fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Donc. Présente-toi rapidement s'il te plait.

\- je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi, je suis Japonais, j'ai 14 ans et je suis un ami de Tsuna ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

\- Encore un herbivore. Tch.

\- Je sens que ça va être amusant Nufufu~

\- Vous deux, arrêtés de faire ça, vous allez faire peur aux gamins.

\- je suis aussi enchanté à l'extrême !

\- Enchanté Yamamoto ! Je m'appelle Asari.

\- Mon nom est Lampo.

\- Tu le sais déjà, mais je m'appelle Giotto. Eux, ce sont Alaude, Daemon et Knuckle. Excuse-les, ils sont un peu turbulents mais ils sont gentils.

Cozart s'étrangla dans son verre d'eau.

\- Alaude ? Daemon ? Gentils ?! Mon pauvre Giotto, tu dois vraiment être épuisés ! Bref, désolé pour mon air menaçant tout à l'heure Yamamoto, mais j'avais peur que tu sois un intru. J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre vu, que, apparemment, tu vas rester ici quelques temps. Ah et ne t'étonnes pas si le manoir est détruit à certains endroits, c'est juste les gardiens qui s'amusent.

Giotto gémit rien que d'y penser tandis que G grognait d'agacement. Certes, ils étaient un peu violents, mais ce n'était pas leurs fautes ! Tsuna, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas dit un mot, secoua la tête et grimaça un peu à cause d'une soudaine douleur. Il soupira en pensant que cela passerait inaperçu, mais toute la table se tourna vers lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre avant d'avoir un petit rire nerveux.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

G, Asari et Cozart bondirent simultanément à ses côtés, tandis que Lampo se mettait à paniquer et que Giotto se levait, très inquiet mais néanmoins calme. Alaude et Daemon eurent simultanément un petit froncement de sourcils. Knuckle se leva calmement et contourna la table pour se mettre à côté de Tsuna. Yamamoto, qui s'était rapproché de Tsuna, laissa le prêtre passer en s'écartant de son ami.

\- Tsuna, tu te sens bien ?

\- Hum…Oui ?

\- As-tu des vertiges ?

\- Non, mais pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Giotto se rapprocha un peu et parla d'un ton alertant.

\- Tsunayoshi, tu saignes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as du sang qui coule de ton front.

L'adolescent porta sa main à son front, au-dessus duquel se trouvait un bandage, et constata avec surprise et peur qu'il y avait effectivement du sang qui avait commencé à couler. Il voulu se lever, prit dans un élan de panique, mais les mains fermes de G et Cozart l'en empêchèrent. Knuckle se plaça devant lui et commença à vérifier la plaie en continuant de parler.

\- Doucement Tsuna, ne bouges pas, ça pourrait empirer les choses. Laisse-moi juste regarder ok ? C'est seulement ta plaie qui s'est rouverte, sûrement parce que tu as fait un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Un nouveau bandage, et c'est comme s'il ne c'était rien passé !

En dehors de deux gardiens, (NDA vous devez vous douter lesquels), tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Yamamoto retourna s'asseoir et sourit.

\- Décidément, aujourd'hui, on n'arrête pas de paniquer pour rien.

\- Tu as bien raison G.

L'atmosphère s'étant détendue, le reste du repas se passa normalement, agrémenté par des conversations joyeuses. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, tout le monde quitta la table, Asari montra sa chambre à Yamamoto, cette dernière étant au second étage, et souhaita bonne nuit aux adolescents, qui allèrent se coucher.

Seulement un quart d'heure plus tard, Yamamoto toquait à la porte de Tsuna qui ouvrit sans attendre. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Tsuna et commencèrent à discuter. Ce n'était pas une conversation importante mais cela les rassurait de pouvoir parler entre eux ainsi.

\- Hum. Yamamoto ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a Tsuna ? T'as l'air gêné tout à coup.  
\- ça…ça te dérangerait de…rester dormir ?

Le plus jeune prit une couleur pivoine en baissant les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard de son ami, qui comme d'habitude, arborait un grand sourire.

\- Pas la peine d'être embarrassé Tsuna ! D'ailleurs, je voulais justement te le demander !  
\- Merci beaucoup. Tu veux qu'on aille chercher ton matelas ou… ?  
\- Bah, si ça ne te dérange pas, on peut dormir dans le même lit. Ce sera plus simple puis j'ai la flemme de transporter mon matelas.  
\- Alors ça me va !

Les deux adolescents se couchèrent, et au bout de seulement quelques minutes, Tsuna entendait la respiration régulière de Yamamoto s'élevait doucement.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs heures avant de soupirer. Il se dégagea lentement du lit. Il savait déjà que le sommeil ne viendrait pas alors il quitta la pièce, en fermant délicatement la porte afin de ne pas réveiller son ami.

Il traversa en silence le couloir et ouvrit la porte du salon. C'était une grande salle avec plusieurs sofas et fauteuils accompagnés de petite table. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une pièce agréable surtout en groupe. Tsuna prit le fauteuil le plus près de la fenêtre et s'installa confortablement dedans, ne sachant pas combien de temps il allait y rester. Enfin de compte, il s'en délogea très vite lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il redouta un instant que ce soit Alaude ou Daemon mais ce n'était que Giotto, a son grand bonheur.

\- G-Giotto…

\- Tiens, Tsuna. Je pensais que tu étais endormi dans ton lit au vu de l'heure tardive…

\- Mmh…J'avais du mal à dormir et je ne voulais pas déranger Yamamoto.

\- Yamamoto ? Il ne dort pas dans sa chambre ?

\- Ah oui, enfaite comme il ne voulait pas dormir seul et moi non plus, il est venu dans ma chambre dormir et nous étions trop fatigué pour aller chercher un matelas alors nous avons tous les deux dormis dans mon lit.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Et vous ? Euh, et tu, pardon.

\- Pas de soucis. Je me suis profondément endormi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis réveillé il y a quelques minutes et j'ai eu beau essayer, je ne suis pas arrivé à me rendormir.

Giotto lança quelques regards autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, avant de se pencher vers Tsuna pour ne pas être entendu.

\- Veux-tu que je te montre quelque chose de jolie ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors suis-moi.

Le blond se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce, avant d'attraper une chaise et de monter dessus comme un escabeau. Il déplaça sa main dans la vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une prise. Il descendit d'un geste une échelle en corde. Tsuna le regarda faire stupéfait, et monta la corde quand il y fut invité par Giotto, qui souriait.

L'adolescent sentit le vent souffler dans ses cheveux, il en déduit donc qu'ils étaient sur le toit. Une fois en haut, il constata que sa déduction était juste. Il se stabilisa sur le toit penché, avant de suivre le doigt de son ainé, qui pointé vers les étoiles.

Il resta bouche-bée.

Dans le ciel noir, s'étendait la voie-lactée. Des milliards d'étoiles, chacune plus brillantes que la précédentes. Comme si quelqu'un avait soupoudré des lumière le ciel. Cette vision était accompagnée par un doux vent qui le rafraichissait sans pour autant lui donner froid. Giotto était posté juste derrière lui, regardant aussi le spectacle que leur offrait le ciel.

Le blond s'assit sur les tuiles, sans quitter les étoiles des yeux. Tsuna en fit de même en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ainé. Ils disaient rien. Rien n'était à dire, seuls leurs yeux devaient parler pour eux. Le brun pouvait à peine contenir son émerveillement, ce qui était parfaitement reflété grâce au sourire éclatant qu'il arborait.

\- Ce n'est pas simplement jolie, Giotto. C'est magnifique.

\- En effet.

* * *

 **Trop de retard... Mais bon, je fais ce que je peux avec le Brevet qui arrive. Je me refait de la pub (car j'aimerais plus d'un commentaire T.T) : J'ai écris un OS sur Tsuna et sa relation avec ses gardiens!**

 **Merci a tous pour tous vos commentaires! c'est très touchant et ça m'encourage beaucoup! J'espère que vous continuez à suivre!**

 **Review?**


End file.
